Hanamaru Kunikida
|Disliked Food = Milk Noodles |Charm Point = }} Hanamaru Kunikida is one of the nine main characters of Love Live! Sunshine!!. She is a first-year in Uranohoshi Girls' High School. Her image color is yellow. She is a member of AZALEA, a sub-unit under Aqours. Background She is a first-year student and the daughter of a family who has run a nearby temple for generations. She is Ruby Kurosawa's best friend. She attended the same kindergarten as Yoshiko Tsushima. Personality Hanamaru, known as "Maru" for short, is a hardworking girl who diligently works at her family's temple. She spends a lot of time reading alone and is easily distracted. Because of how she was raised as a temple girl, she does not watch the television much nor does she use the internet, making her outdated. She is often teased due to this but is usually defended by her best friend Ruby, but she ended up crying at first, causing Hanamaru to comfort her instead. She seems to be quite self-depreciating, calling herself a "chibi procrastinator" and "neither cute nor interesting". She is gentle and caring for those around her but often finds herself going in circles anyway. She aspires to be like Ruby, whom she sees as "beautiful, cute and dazzling". Due to how she sees herself, Hanamaru didn't think she was fit to become a school idol. However, after learning about Rin Hoshizora and how she once felt the same, she was inspired, then decides to be a school idol by supporting Ruby in her endeavor. She has a distinctive verbal tic and dialect, tending to end her sentences with "zura", as well as using "ora" as a first-person pronoun referring to herself. In Season 1 Episode 4, Hanamaru stated that since she was little, she was a quiet girl who played off to the side. Also in the anime, she is shown to have a playful side of her when she tease Yoshiko's Fallen Angel behaviour and her embarassing moments alongside her best friend Ruby which often annoyed Yoshiko all the time. Clubs and Hobbies She is a gifted singer, earning her a spot in a choir. She is a fan of reading and has a deep fondness for Japanese literature, often spending most of her time in the library. She helps out at the school library, and her ambition is to become a writer some day.Maru's 4-koma Drop 1, Dengeki G's Magazine October 2015 issue Other Data :Note: '''Dengeki G's Magazine' is a monthly magazine that is part of the Love Live! and Love Live! Sunshine!! multimedia projects. As it is usually the first source of news for all major projects under these titles, its monthly sections will detail how the project has progressed over time. The issues are usually published a month ahead of time. For example, the July 2010 issue would've been released on 30th May 2010.'' |} |} |} Video Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Chronology Trivia *Hanamaru is the fictional artist of Maru's 4-koma, a 4-frame comic strip detailing Aqours's activities that started serialization in Dengeki G's Magazine October 2015. *In real life, Hanamaru's home is based on Raikoji Temple. * literally translates to "Flower Circle". Gallery :Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. References ja:国木田花丸 Category:Characters Category:School Idol Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Characters Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:Aqours Member Category:Uranohoshi Girls' High School Affiliate